


Communication

by Songbiird



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Read, Blood, Claiming Bites, Dominance, Dominant Male, Dubious Consent, Feraligatr, Friends to Lovers, I mean they can be any gender, I swear, Lemon, Mating, Mating Bites, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokephilia, Porn, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, Somehow, This was not how it was meant to go, ambiguously gendered reader, i still cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbiird/pseuds/Songbiird
Summary: You had been sneaking out to the cliffside a lot recently, your mind having been especially active during the last month. Fer, your Feraligatr wasn't too happy about that, not liking that you always disapeared away from the house at random times. Althought you hadn't been the only one with a lot on your mind, as Fer having been struggling with his attraction towards you for quite some time. The only difference now was that he was finally going to make sure you knew.





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay, I can explain... I did not intend for this to turn out the way it did, but it kinda just happend to go like this. I just thought to myself 'hey, this would work pretty nicely as a lemon.' And here we are. I think It's also worth mention that this is my first attempt at writing something this graphical, so do excuse my lack of eperience.
> 
> I gotta thank GalexiaFireHeart for beta-reading this story, because I sure didn't.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The gentle breeze of the late evening wind fanned your face as you stared up at the sky, gray clouds moving across the land as the sun disappeared over the horizon. The seaside could be heard in the distance, the calm waves of the ocean splashing against the shore in rhythmic pulses. 

You had been sneaking out to the cliffside a lot recently, your mind having been especially active during the last month. There was just something about the ambience here that managed to ease your mind almost no matter what. The smell of the slightly wet grass combined with that of the salty smell of the sea tickling the insides of your nostrils at your every breath. 

Fer, your Feraligatr, wasn’t the biggest fan of you sneaking away all of the time and had been insistent that you didn’t do so in the middle of the night, which you too his dismay, didn’t really follow. Ever since he evolved into a Feraligatr he had become highly protective of you, always wanting to know where you were going, what you were doing and so on. He could honestly be quite overbearing with it all to be honest, though you were sure he only meant well by it even when he was extra strict about it. You couldn’t really blame him for it, it was just how he was. No matter how persistent he was about it, you still loved him. Like a friend, of course, not to give anyone some weird idea about your relationship, although...

A deep sigh escaped you as you looked skyward, your head falling back onto the grass that you were lying on. The stars had begun to appear in the sky as night started its siege of the land, what was left of the light emitting from the sun forced to flee the earth it had once shined upon as the moon’s glow took its place.  Heavy footsteps could be heard in the distance, no doubt about who they belonged to as they drew closer. He stopped a meter or so away from you, letting out an heavy exhale as he found you once again just lying there on the hillside, his opinion of it clear as day to anyone who knew him. 

“Hey Fer.” You calmly spoke out, not even turning your gaze towards him as you already knew exactly what was going to happen. He responded to you with a deep growl, making his opinion known as he always did whenever he found you out here at a time he didn’t see appropriate. 

Since you weren’t going to cooperate, as alway, he moved over to you leaning into view as he gave you a second warning growl before he would carry you back home, not that the warning actually meant something to either of you. You looked back at him, the gaze you were greeted with stern and slightly annoyed. He was most likely going to lift you up any second now, cradle you in his arms as he took you back and placed you in your bed, only to stare at you for the rest of the night so he could be sure you wouldn’t sneak out  _ again _ . 

“Wait, before we go back, could you just lay down here with me for a while, just this once?” You asked him, Fer only responding by giving you a suspicious glare where he was standing. It didn’t really surprise you that he didn’t trust you all that much when it came to a thing like this, your track record not exactly speaking in your favor.

“Please?” You meekly added, not really that you thought it would do anything. To your surprise though, it did. He grumbled begrudgingly before sat down half a meter away from you. He looked over you once before falling back, hitting the ground with a loud thud, barely noticing how hard he had connected with the earth. He just stared up at the sky, like he didn’t really know what else to do as he laid there and you took this as an opportunity to start rambling.

“I know that you don’t like that I keep on sneaking out here, but it’s one of the few places like I feel I can get my mind of things, you know?” You started, Fer listening intently as you went on, his gaze still pointed up to the sky. “My head has just felt so claustrophobic recently, like I don’t really have a place to truly relax.” You continued, one of your hands reaching up towards the sky as you rambled on about everything. Fer averted his gaze away from the stars at that, first looking at your outstretched arm and then to your face, his stare saddened to hear you this troubled, and guilty over not noticing it.

“I guess I’ve kind of just started to feel kind of alone. You’re here with me and all, and I really like you, I do, but I want to find someone I feel like I can call more than just a friend, you get me?” Your rambling continued. Oh how he wished he could tell you how he felt, how much you meant to him, how much he loved you, but you wouldn’t understand. Why must he have been cursed with such a cruel fate? To understand others yet not to be understood himself. He couldn’t just act upon his instincts, you were way too fragile for that and him way too big, so he had to play along with the rules of humans, but the way that your kind dealt with these types of matters relied on that one could communicate easily with each other, but for him and you, that only worked one way. 

“I might just be overthinking it all, wouldn’t be the first time.” You commented to yourself, completely oblivious of Fer who was staring at you, dealing with his own turbulent emotions. You let your arm fall onto your chest from where you were holding it, and let out another sigh. 

There had to be some way that he could help you as well as at least having his pleads answered, whether that answer was one he liked or not. How would humans show affection toward each other, they would do so with gifts, would they not? Fer pondered over this for a moment, comparing his possibilities before coming up with an idea.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Fer stand up, his eyes staring out over the ocean as if something in its depths had caught his interest. He looked back at, his eyes shimmering with something you think you’ve never seen before, at least not ever since he evolved. It was if he now saw the world in a new light, an infinity of possibilities presented before him. 

He gently pulled at you while letting out a low grumble, signaling that it was now time to head back, the extra time he had given you fully expanded. You coniec and stood up, Fer watching you carefully as you did so before leading the way back to your house. He paused for a moment, looking back over the sea, before making sure that you were following him, the hope in his eyes still shining brightly within them. 

“Well, it seems like you got something out of my rambling, so you can’t complain over that me going out won’t do any good.” You said jokingly, getting a reluctant agreeing growl back from Fer. This must have been the first time that you actually followed Fer back instead of him having to carry you home. Both of you could probably use a little more cooperation between each other, but it was almost as if both of you were just generally stubborn beings, who would have guessed?

After a few minutes of walking the two of you arrived back home. Fer struggled with the door like he always did due to his large form before he managed to press himself inside and you followed him closely up the stairs into your bedroom. He kind of just stood there in the corner of the room staring at you while you changed into your pyjamas, it was one of those things he just did and you didn’t think much of it, having already gotten used to it long ago. 

He had never really understood the full practicality of clothes, but he appreciated them somewhat, not wanting to share the view of your gorgeous body with anyone else. Although, he didn’t see the point of you having them on even in the safety of your own home. The only time he had a chance to catch a glimpse of your true beauty was when you were switching between them and he had made a point to make sure he was there when you did so. 

You crawled into your bed, Fer still in the corner watching you intently, and after a short moment you fell asleep. He didn’t do anything at first, still gazing at you where you laid, before he turned away and walked out of the room, down the stairs and back out of the house. There was something important that had to be done before you woke up the coming morning. 

With that in mind, he set out towards the sea to look for a gift he thought you would like. When he reached the beach, he made his way out into the water, quickly submerging himself to begin his search for the gift. He swam from place to place looking for only the finest pearl, none of the ones he found nearly good enough to be offered to you as a gift. 

It took him almost two hours of searching to finally find a pearl that would hopefully do the trick. Happy with his find he started making his way back, careful of the pearl to conserve its beauty as best as possible, not that such a thing could ever compare to you.

He breached the surface of the water and swam back to the shoreline, water dripping from his scales as he made his way back home. It didn’t take him long until he was back at home, discreetly making his way back to your room, or as discretely as a creature of his size could wish to be.

His eyes fell onto you once again as he entered your room, a soft smile appearing on his maw. It was still quite long until you would rise from your slumber, but that didn’t bother him, he had already slept earlier that day so he had plenty of energy left to stay awake throughout the night to watch over you if something were to happen.

So he did just that, while you laid there, completely unaware of the things he had planned for the upcoming day, wishing that this would finally make you understand.

  
  


Dawn arrived, shining it’s early morning light into the room, waking you up from your deep sleep. With a groan you shot up and threw the blanket off of you in one swift motion before standing up, grabbing the clothes you had prepare the day before. Fer was sitting in the corner of the room slightly away from your bed as he always did, looking at you with his usual intrigued gaze as you got dressed. As you got everything in order in front of your mirror, Fer stood up and walked over to you, his eyes staring into yours with the help of the reflection. 

“Morning Fer.” You greeted happily, turning away from your reflection and back to him. He stared at you for a moment, fidgeting with the pearl he held, unsure if he should wait with giving it to you in hopes of a better moment arising or just doing it here and now. He stopped his fidgeting the instant that you noticed he was doing it, hiding the pearl in his grasp not to spoil the surprise for you. 

Before you could comment on it looks back at you while revealing the pearl, gently taking ahold of your hand and placing the gift within your palm. The light of the morning sun shined onto it, a prismatic glow being reflected back within its clear surface. You stared at the pearl for a good moment, baffled over the unexpected gift he had given you. 

“I… don’t know what to say, Fer.” You started, looking up at him while still throwing quick glances back down at the pearl. He watched you with earnest, waiting for you to understand the meaning of the gesture. “Thank you Fer, it’s beautiful.” You finally managed to get out, not finding anything else to say, a little dumbfounded by the whole thing. 

He let out a deep growl, acknowledging your appreciation before turning away and walking out of your room, leaving you to yourself, still baffled from the whole ordeal. You heard him descend the stairs, his heavy steps causing the floorboards to let out a creak of despair. The whole encounter just seemed so strange to you, Fer had never done something like this before and you couldn’t really see why he would so now. It was all just so odd.

He growled to himself as he disappeared down the stairs, his steps heavy with frustration. Why did it have to be so hard? Why couldn’t you just understand? Why couldn’t he just tell you… He let out another angry growl, highly displeased with the result he had received and even more annoyed in the fact that he was genuinely angry at you for it. It wasn’t your fault for not understanding his sentiments with the gift, if anything it was his for not clarifying it, but  according to his head it was. 

He barged out of the house to put distance between you and him not to accidentally hurt you in his frustration once you came downstairs, his now highly aggravated self not to be trusted. With no set destination in mind, Fer wandered off, not caring about where he might end up as long as it was away from here. There was one thing on his mind, he had to find a way to make you understand.

You heard Fer growl loudly from downstairs before the door leading to the outside opened violently and closed just as aggressively a moment after. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? Was it something you did? It just didn’t add up. You rolled the pearl around in you palm where you held it, before grabbing a small jewelry case you had laying around, placing the pearl neatly inside of it. 

A moment passed where you debated to go down stairs, but you managed to convince yourself to do so. You hesitantly walked out of your room, down the stairs to the lower floor looking through the rooms to see if Fer really had left, which you soon found out that he really had done, causing the emptiness of the house to be an almost suffocating thought. 

The day went by incredibly slowly, your mind drifting off to Fer who still hadn’t returned at every opportunity it got, until you finally had enough. Dropping what you were doing, you walked over to the hall, grabbing your outdoor clothes before leaving your house to go search for him, worried that something bad might have happened to him the time he had been gone. If the reason he left was that he was upset, you at least knew where to start, him having a place just like you where he could get his mind off of things. If it were to be something else, you wouldn’t know what to do.

Hoping it wasn’t the latter, you began walking over to the cove that Fer had claimed as his territory, it now being a place for him to relax at. Your pace quickly increased from just regular walking speed, into a small jog and then into a full on sprint, not wanting to go another second without knowing where Fer might be. The cove came into sight, although Fer were nowhere to be seen within it. Granted, that it was still quite a bit away, as well as you had to find a way down from the cliffside you were running along. 

Finding the perfect slope leading down to the seaside below, you rushed down it, almost tripping over your own feet as you descended further down. Panting heavily you slowed down as you reached the cove, Fer still nowhere to be seen. You looked around frantically, hoping to see him somewhere, anywhere, but to no avail.

Not willing to give up just yet, you looked through every crevice of the cove and to your surprise you found an part of the cliffside where the sea had seemingly sliced of a large portion of it, the beach traveling under it creating a large shaded area that was almost completely hidden to anyone that wasn’t specifically looking for it. And sitting there all alone in the shade, gazing out over the sea, was Fer. 

“Fer?” You hesitantly spoke out, the feraligatr turning his head towards you, eyes filled with frustration and guilt. Unsure if approaching him was the right decision, you carefully made your way closer to him, not wishing to upset him even more than what he already was. Not seeing a direct response signaling his disapproval, you sat down beside him, still watching him carefully.

“You clearly have something on your mind, Fer, you’ve been acting kinda strange recently.” You start, Fer almost instantly turning his head back to the ocean while letting out a  threatening growl, not wanting to hear anything about it. Heeding his warning, you decide to not continue with your analysis, instead quieting down and letting your gaze fall down to the sand. The silence didn’t last for long though, the lack of answers biting at you, and before you even knew it, you were talking, trying to get something out of him again.

“Can you at least tell me why you’re so upset, I don’t like seeing you like this. Did something happen, or was It something I did, or…” He quickly cut you off, letting out an angry growl as he turned his gaze towards you, a rage you haven’t seen before burning within them, warning you for the last time. He had drawn a clear line of what you were allowed to do here, and you didn’t dare stepping across it. You mumbled out a weak ‘sorry’ before your stare once again dropped down to the sand, but this time, you stayed silent. 

Fer looked down at you, clearly sorry for making you feel like this, but it was just too hard for him to admit defeat. It wasn’t your fault that he was feeling like this, it wasn’t your fault that you didn’t understand, it plain and simply enough, wasn’t. Your. Fault. He looked you as you stared down at the sand, wanting to do s _ omething  _ but didn’t know what, but he couldn’t bear seeing you like this. Casting his common sense aside, he leaned in over you, knocking you over onto the sand in the process. He would make you understand, here and now.

He grabbed onto both your arms with a strong grip, forcing them into the sand as he hung above you, his maw slightly agape giving him a monstrous look. Fear shot through you at the sudden assault, the idea of Fer suddenly just attacking you not being something you thought he’d actually do. However, his intentions weren’t to harm you, far from it. While the way he practically threw himself over you might seem hostile, it was far from it. 

“Wait, Fer, what are you doing..?” You managed to whisper out through your terrified and shaky breaths, the way he was looming over you, staring at you almost hungrily being something that could have escaped out of your nightmares. He clasped your two arms together over your head so he could still hold onto them firmly while also freeing up one of his arms. Another growl escaped him, this one something of lust and desire instead of rage.

His free arm moved down towards your chest, one of his claws gently cutting open your shirt as well as anything that might be under it as you laid in the sand, his hold too strong for you too even have a chance at fighting back. You were powerless to do anything as he removed your shirt, leaving your chest bare, nothing there to protect it from his hungry eyes. 

It was only when he began doing the same to your pants that you understood what he was doing, and you froze, your body going almost completely limp. You can’t say that you hadn’t thought about it, but this was completely different! It was completely insane! There was no way in hell that this could possibly work, that this was actually going to happen! Yet it something inside of you really wanted to see where this went, not wanting Fer to stop what he was doing. 

He was able to quickly dispose of your pants as well as underwear now that you had stopped moving, and you were now completely nude, nothing of your body left for the imagination. Over the duration of undressing you, his crotch had begun heating up and his cock was now slowly making its way out of its hiding place. Yet there was something telling him he had gone too far, that this wasn’t right. 

Fer looked back at you, almost as if asking for guidance on what to do, unsure of how to proceed, or even if to proceed. You stared back at him, the fear in your face still present. This all just felt so wrong, like it never in a million years should be a thing that was actually happening, but at the same time it felt just so  _ right _ . Even though you could practically feel yourself shouting stop in your own head, you bit your lip and nodded to him, giving him your permission to continue, which turned out to be exactly what he was looking for.

Once you gave him the green light, you felt him brush over your entrance with one of his claws causing a bolt of pleasure to strike through your body and a moan to escape your lips. Noticing your sensitivity, he brushed against it once more, letting the tip of the claw tease the insides of you playfully, forcing another moan from you as he did so. He pulled away from you ever so slightly before teasing your entrance once more.. But he didn’t stop there, instead, he let the claw slip into you, taking away your innocence in the process. It continued deeper into you, scratching against the walls of your insides as it explored the deepest parts of you. You found yourself moaning at every little twitch of his claw, nothing you had ever felt even worth comparing to the pleasure running through your body at this current moment.

To your disappointment, you felt him pull out his claw, causing you to let out a groan from the lack of stimuli. But just as quickly as it had left you, two new ones pressed into your insides, stretching the walls as they dug deeper into you. Your moans became frantic as the sharp points graced against your sensitive walls, Fer careful not to accidentally hurt you with them. You felt a third digit make its way into you, your entrance forced to widen itself to an almost painful degree to accommodate all three claws. It joined the other two in the depths of your insides, pushing against your flesh as they gently spread you even further. 

It was hard to just open your eyes through all of the pleasure that was coursing through your body, yet through the small glimpses you managed to grab of the world around you all you managed to see was Fer looking back at you, his eyes filled with love as he pleasured you. He eyed you hungrily as you laid in the soft sand, your body spasming uncontrollably underneath him as he searched around your insides for the most sensitive spots. His penis stood fully erect from all of your moans and the sight of you squirming in enjoyment to his every touch, a layer of precum having begun forming around the head of it, the excess dripping down onto you without you even noticing

He gently pulled his three digits out of you, leaving you with a feeling of emptiness that lusted to be taken away once again. It gave you just enough time to look up and see his large member pointing directly down at you, hovering only a decimeter or two away from your entrance, twitching in anticipation for what was to come. Hadn’t he already prepared you for this moment there would have been no way that you would fit something of his size, the giant form of his cock three times the size of a humans. 

Before you were able to fully prepare yourself he lowered himself, the head of his phallus teasing your opening. He gently pressed himself into you, your entrance stretching open even more than what it had done with Fer’s claws. A long moan escaped your throat as he pushed himself further into you, gently making his way deeper into you.

He breathed heavily onto your face as he sank his member deeper into your warm insides until he had finally filled you with his entire cock. He paused there, giving your body time to adapt to his large size, letting go of your arms in the process as he saw no need in holding them restrained anymore. You grabbed onto him with your newly freed hands, awaiting his next move that you were sure would come any second.

Slowly, he began thrusting in and out of you, slow and gentle thrusts turning into violent ones as he fastened his pace. Your entire body squirmed in pleasure as he pushed himself in and out of you, the flood that had been steadily building up inside of you threatening to breach its confinement and release itself. Your moans became more desperate by the minute, feeling that you were unable to keep things up for much longer without having to release the incoming flood. 

Almost as if reading your mind, Fer’s thrusts started to break out of his previous rhythm, becoming harder, but much slower, before he finally pushed into you with one last push and biting down on your shoulder, claiming you as his while letting out a roar. Not able to keep it in any longer you came in unison with Fer, his sperm being released all inside of you, filling you to an almost unimaginable extent, what you couldn’t hold seeping out of your opening, covering the surroundings in his seed. 

His jaws bit down onto your shoulder tightly, blood dripping out from the small punctures he had created with his sharp teeth, though you didn’t care, the feeling of your climax numbing any pain that you might have felt from it. He let go of your shoulder, licking up the blood from the wound he had created as you pushed yourself closer to him, his arms wrapping themself around you as you did so. 

With your inside now completely filled with his seed and a mating bite visible on your shoulder, he pulled out of you, letting out a pleased growl as he cuddled up close to you. You closed your eyes, leaning against his chest as he rolled over to the side so he wouldn’t crush you as his body relaxed. 

Letting your hand brush over the bite on your shoulder marking you as, you hummed happily to yourself, pleased with how things had unexpectedly gone. He gently brushed through your hair with his claws, growling protectively as he pulled you in close to himself, your skin pressed tightly against his cool scales.

He watched as you drifted off to sleep in his embrace, feeling that he had a duty to protect you, his mate, in your vulnerable state. With your now unconscious body in his arms, Fer stood up, cradling you against his chest, and started making his way back home, seeing that you were clearly exhausted from mating with him.

With that happily going through his head, he began his trek back from the place he had escaped to in hopes of fleeing from his thoughts, but returning home with his mind eased now that he finally had you as his mate.


End file.
